


"What... is That?"

by cac0daemonia



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: BFFs, Fanart, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Fan art from LadyIrina's amazing series, "The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper."
Relationships: Baby Yoda & Corin Valentis (LadyIrina), Baby Yoda & Mose (LadyIrina), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 88





	"What... is That?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hidden and Revealed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599798) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> This scene from chapter 11 of LadyIrina's "[Hidden and Revealed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599798/chapters/56630323)" made me so happy I was literally kicking my feet around like a five year old when I read it. :D Both Corin and Mose deserve to know there are people who care about them, and who better to help them figure that out than Baby? <3
> 
> The full series is "[The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560925)."
> 
> Visit me on [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I've been streaming on Twitch pretty much all the time I work on these fanarts, so [feel free to stop by if you're bored](https://www.twitch.tv/cacodaemonia).
> 
> If you'd like to join the Mandorin Discord, just ask. :)

Small:

Large:


End file.
